


a stray cat

by Irrwisch



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Air Horns - Freeform, Alastor makes a fool of himself, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic Tricks, POV Alastor, Platonic Relationships, Pranks, jealous alastor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrwisch/pseuds/Irrwisch
Summary: Husk tended to fall asleep in places Alastor had accesses to. So naturally, to wake the cat up, he’d use an air horn.However, it’s been a few days since he found Husk asleep anywhere. He overheard a conversation between Husk and Angel Dust talking about Husk performing more magic on Angel this night. The implication made Alastor upset and he can’t quite figure out why.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 19
Kudos: 194





	a stray cat

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this piece of something I have written. Also, if any of you have something for Husk and Alastor in mind, do tell me. I’d love to get my grabby hands onto any- and everything.

Alastor came to understand that Husk was what one would call a stray cat. The only place that Husk would stay at consistently would be the bar, and he wasn’t sure if that was even a conscious choice in the first place or if Husk simply passed out there and nobody bothered to move him somewhere else.

So when one day someone pounded at his door, he was rather surprised to see Husk standing there, barging his way in. He was clutching an – presumably – empty bottle and was rather wet, as it had been raining most of the day.

“Do you need something?” he asked then to which Husk didn’t really reply – he simply shook his fur and got water everywhere. That was quite disgusting, to be absolutely honest, but luckily Niffty would surely clean everything up in a heartbeat. Husk then finally turned to him.

“Bar’s closed today.”

That was it; the cat didn’t offer more information. Surely Husk would not consider his home to be a replacement bar? He did have alcohol here, yes, but it was not for public consumption. Husker tried to take a drink out of his empty bottle before he realised it’s empty. He let out a disappointed sound, but didn’t ask for more.

“Part of the owner’s family got killed during the last Extermination, so the bar’s closed for the moment. And it’s raining, as you sure have noticed.”

Maybe Husk was expecting him to turn around to look and verify that yes, it was indeed raining, but he would not get that satisfaction here. For a moment, they both stared at each other, each willing for the other to give up first. Husk gave in first, heading towards the couch. Without much questioning, he plunked down on it and for that day, it was the end of the discussion. In fact, it was also the end for every discussion after that, because soon enough Husk was able to get inside the house without knocking. Alastor slept very rarely, so he would notice the cat getting in most days. But some days he’d wake up and Husker would simply be there, purring on the couch. The Radio Demon found he truly didn’t mind.

In fact, he found that having the cat lounging on the couch was somewhat reassuring. And, obviously, he’d blow an air horn next to Husk’s face.

~

And now they stayed at the Hazbin Hotel – Charlie still called it Happy Hotel and yes, he realised that was still technically the name of it, but he simply didn’t care – and they each had their own rooms. He still caught Husk sleeping at the bar enough times to make it feel like a real home. He was nice enough most days to leave his air horn in his room while he went for his morning walk. If Husk was still asleep by the time he returned, he got his eyebrow plucked. It was, after all, Husk’s own fault for being so sensitive to all and every form of teasing.

It was very hard to get Husk truly drunk. While he might be severely intoxicated, Husker being black-out drunk was something Alastor hadn’t seen as of yet. He’d always stopped before that happened for some reason, and he’d always been curious.

“How am I supposed to get home if I don’t know where I’m going?”

So Alastor simply concluded for himself that it probably had something to do with how Husk died – he didn’t know. Asking would probably lead to be asked himself and that was just not a topic he was interested in sharing. Sure, he could always just not answer, but Husk would still have asked and it would forever taint the room. So it was best it remained a secret – perhaps would share one day without him having to ask in the first place.

He found Husk several times in front of his door, deep asleep, usually hugging an empty bottle of the favoured alcohol for the night. After waking him up – with an air horn, of course – the cat would usually shuffle off with a very casual “fuck you” and that would be done. Then, one night, he let the door unlocked as a test. And sure enough, come morning, he found Husk asleep on a chair in his room. He didn’t know why he came here when he had his own bed just next door, but he wouldn’t let the opportunity be taken away to dump a bucket full of ice-cold water onto Husk’s head and see him jump. After all, what did his friend expect?

With all the pranks he could pull off on Husk, the cat was a giving bag full of wonders.

~

But now it’s been several days since the last time. When he went for his morning walk, Husk was not lying atop the bar asleep; and he also didn’t come crawling to his chair in the middle of the night anymore. Alastor surely missed his daily morning routine of pranks. Now, he would find Husk in front of the fridge when he returned in the morning; surely looking for cheese – for some reason, Husk really loved cheese.

He could, of course, simply assume that Husk finally learned to sleep in his own bed. But – something told him that that wasn’t the case. Husk never cared where he slept – in fact, he has found him in questionable positions all throughout. And – he believed, that somewhere deep down, Husk was looking forward to the teasing he received.

“Husk”, he said in the kitchen. “It is so good to see you finally learned where your own bed is.” It was supposed to be a jab, but the cat just growled at him, took the cheese out of the fridge and left the kitchen, heading over to his bar without a doubt. It sure left a sour feeling in his chest. No matter, it was time to brew some coffee.

“Will you perform some more magic on me tonight?”

“I think you’ve seen the best of it by this point, Angel.”

“Oh, come on, there’s gotta be some more! It gets me all excited.”

“Fine, but we gotta do it somewhere else than your fucking bed this time.”

Huh. Now that was an interesting titbit of conversation to overhear. So that’s where Husk had been spending all his time – in the bed and general company of Angel Dust. Of course, he himself had always stayed far away from any such activities, but he had thought that Husk did the same. After all, the only thing the cat was interested in was drinking and gambling – right?

Well, apparently not. Alastor wasn’t even sure why it upset him so. Let Husk do whatever he wants, as long he would still be available for menial task. So – so why was it so upsetting? Husk wasn’t really a friend – he was simply an asset that had proven itself to be very reliable. He wanted to break something, but he didn’t know what. Maybe he should go out. Yes. That might clear his head and if he was lucky, he would even come across a random demon he could tear apart.

~

The air outside calmed him down rather effectively. It was starting to get late, and he should be making food technically, but he didn’t care. If someone helped her, Niffty was a good enough cook. So he strolled down the road, on the way into the city.

He didn’t really have a haunt to visit regularly. Normally, he would visit Rosie, but she was out of town. And besides, he didn’t really have the mindset to share his thoughts with someone. He was unsure what to do about the Husk-Angel-situation. He probably had no right to intervene and realistically, why would he even want to? It would only be beneficial. If people trusted Husk, they would also trust him. The cat integrating into these people seemed a perfect fit. Still, it made him upset thinking about Husk in that fellow’s room.

“Hey, handsome, you’re here for a good time?”

He turned his head and saw a female demon saunter over. She wore very little clothing and he wondered why that was. ...oh, she was probably in the same profession as Angel Dust. She came close to him and put her hands on his chest. What a disgusting pig.

“I could make ya a good offer...”

Hm. Maybe she could offer information while she was still alive.

“If I asked you to perform magic on me, what would you do?”

She seemed taken aback by that for a moment before regaining her posture.

“Well, if you’d have me, I could show you all the magic in the world, for a very nice price.”  
So, it was something of the sort. Simply the thought of Husk and Angel Dust actually engaging in that disgusting behaviour set him on edge. He grabbed both of her wrists and come closer to her. Maybe she realised who he was, just now. What a poor little soul this sinner was. It was way past dinner-time, as well.

“Oh my darling, I could just _eat_ _you up_.”

~

He returned to the hotel, somewhat sated. Of course, that demon had been very low quality, so she tasted exactly like that. But it had satiated his hunger for the most part at least.

Husk was not behind the bar when he returned, and given the time, he was probably in Angel Dust’s room. It set him back on edge right away. He tightened his grip around his microphone, so much in fact it started to complain. It was such a useless thing. He let it disappear. He didn’t need any more annoyance right now. Now, he decided to be stupid.

Alastor went upstairs and instead of going into his own room, he went into the direction of Angel Dust’s room. There were sounds coming out of the door. It sounded like someone squealing and another voice chuckling. The first voice probably belonged to Angel, and the second one must be Husk’s. Alastor himself never really heard Husk chuckle or even laugh; mostly it was a bunch of yelling and growling.

He left.

The next morning, he sought out Charlie. He needed answers and he didn’t know who else would be able to provide them. Normally, he’d ask Husk because he wouldn’t care why Alastor asked things. Obviously, that wasn’t a possibility right now. Charlie was the only option he truly had. The chances of Niffty telling Husk were just too great to risk it.

“Charlie.”

The girl was sitting in the kitchen, drinking her morning drink. He clearly startled her, but that hardly mattered.

“Oh! Good morning, Al!”

He hated that name. But, he didn’t want to correct her. It was a nickname, and nicknames meant at least some sort of affection. Also, Husk used it too, along with many other names. Strangely enough, he didn’t hate it as much whenever Husk used it. To be fair, the nickname usually followed some sort of insult, so it hardly mattered.

“I have questions regarding sexual acts. You are in a sexual relationship with Vaggie, correct?”

That made her spit her drink out. She went beet-red and he didn’t understand. He hadn’t said anything wrong, had he? Husk and Angel both had called Vaggie and Charlie girlfriends.

“W-w-w-w-w-w-why would you ask that, what the hell.”

She stuttered and gaped like a fish. He tilted his head. He wondered if that sort of reaction was common. Perhaps he should launch an experiment on Husk, once this was all sorted out.

“I am simply curious as to what sounds would emit from such an act.”

She went even redder if that was even possible and her mouth moved without purpose. Was it perhaps a difficult question? He could retell all the sounds someone made when he tore them apart. Maybe intercourse was something more difficult and complex in retelling. But if that was the case, everyone seemed quite obsessed about it. Perhaps he should’ve asked the female demon before killing her. It was too late to do that now, however.

Charlie just ran out and left him standing. His only hope now was that she would not tell Vaggie. He closed his eyes briefly to regain his composure.

Later that day, he sat at the bar and enjoyed a drink Husk had given him. The cat was trying to learn how to mix new cocktails, and was giving his tests out to anyone who wanted them. Alastor, so far, thought them all to be too mild and Husk said that was the point.

“Hey, Al!”

It was the obnoxious voice of Angel Dust sounding through the lobby. What could the spider possibly want with him? He decided to bear with it though.

“Hello, Angel Dust. It’s lovely to see you.”

Angel slid down into the seat next to him, soon to be served another of Husk’s new recipes. He grinned like he knew something and winked at Husk who paid no mind. Alastor doubted he even saw the wink and half suspected it was aimed more at him.

“I heard you asked Charlie about the do-do. Why not come to me and ask me all the sexy stuff?”

Oh. It was even worse than Charlie running to Vaggie; she had _run to Angel Dust_. Husk stopped in his actions and looked up, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. If Alastor would be a sweating type, he’d be doing it now. Luckily, he was not.

“I wanted an explanation, not a demonstration.”

Angel Dust laughed and hit two of his hands on the table. He quickly turned back to his glass, mainly to avoid Husk’s gaze. How should he explain? It was sort of embarrassing. But there was no backing out now.

“I was simply curious as to what sounds such an occasion would produce.”

Angel was wheezing now and Husk was still glaring at him. It was hard keeping his composure. Angel stopped laughing and decided to be – “helpful”, as he demonstrated various moans, screams and sighs. Alastor broke his glass, got up and left.

“Now you’ve done it, shithead.”

“Yeah, but now we’ve got more time for us, sweetheart.”

He didn’t hear Husk’s response and he didn’t even want to. He was fuming.

He went out again.

It was a shame, letting all that food go to waste.

~

Alastor didn’t return until the next day. He didn’t bother to clean up, he was still angry. He was angry at Angel Dust, angry at Charlie and angry at Husk. And he didn’t know what to do about it. Could he tell Husk to just stop?

“You look like shit.”

He looked to his side and saw Husk sitting in front of the bar, scowling at him. He had various playing cards in his hands and seemed to be Angel-free at the moment. He chose to ignore the cat’s comment and strolled over.

“What are you doing?”

Husk shrugged and showed him the cards. “A week or so ago, I showed Angel one of my magic tricks. And ever since I did that, he’s hot on my fucking tail to show him another one. So, I’m practicing again. And also, I try to teach myself some new tricks I can show him.”

Alastor stood in front of his cat as he went on and on about the new trick he found somewhere. Magic. Husk loved magic tricks. He’d completely forgotten about that. So – the “magic” Husk performed for Angel was just – was just magic card tricks. Now he felt like a fool.

“That’s what you’ve been doing at night?”

Husk just nodded.

“Yeah, it really cut into my fucking drinking time. I can’t be completely smashed for the tricks, y’know?”

Alastor just left. He went into his room, cleaned up and felt like a weight lifted from his shoulders. He made a complete fool out of himself, but now, it was over. Shortly after, he returned to the lobby and Husk had his back to him. Wonderful. He stepped up to him – luckily Husk barely turned around anymore when he heard him approach – and blew his air horn at Husk’s ear.

“ ** _WHAT THE FUCK –_** “

Yes, all was right in the world again.


End file.
